The Prankster
by capt. n
Summary: Something is going on at NERV, and its affecting the staff. Pleae R&R Historic Double Update.
1. Chapter 1

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Hey everybody, I know that your expecting the first chapter of 'Eva Crusade', but my muse has had other ideas, don't worry, I've started the first chapter and it is well under way. This project came to me while sitting on the airplane coming back from Washington D.C. for the Fourth of July. So know that I am home and wrapped up in my blankets with the air conditioning set on Ice Age, I am writing this for your pleasure.

Warning: This chapter will contain OOCnes, a little AU, and other random crazy stuff.

I own nothing contained in this story, everything contained in here is the property of their respective owners.

Well that's enough talking for know,

On With the Story

The Prankster.

'Come on, let me out, you don't let me out any more.' The voice in Rei's head complained.

"There is a reason that I don't let you out any more." Rei responded to the nagging voice in her head. It was starting to get annoying.

'Oh come on, I thought Gendo would find it funny.' The voice replied, 'and besides, the guy was good, I couldn't pass him up on his offer.'

"You turned the entire office pink." Rei told the voice in her head. "I fail to find the point in that."

'I did it because it was fun." The voice defended itself. 'Look, I won't do anything like that this time, I promise. Besides, you know what happens if you keep me locked up for to long.'

"Okay then I shall let you out tonight." Rei said giving into the voice in her head. The voice had been in her head for as long as she could remember. It was almost like a split personality, in fact it was a whole other person. A person that could do a lot of damage if she was let out for to long. When Rei was younger, about once a month, she would let the other person take control for the night. After the incident with the commanders office, she stopped letting her out. The catch was, if she didn't let her out, she would come out on her own and cause trouble, so Rei decided that enough time had passed and it was time to let her out again.

'All right. Lets see what I got planned for tonight.' The voice cried with joy.

"As long as it can be undone, it is alright with me." Rei told the voice.

'Okay, Everything that I will do can be undone.' The voice responded.

Later the evening. Rei's apartment.

Rei had just fallen asleep, and that meant her other personality had full control. If any one had seen the change, they would have seen Rei get into bed as she normally does, only to see her jump out of bed a second later. The difference was that she was sporting a rather large grin on here face.

'Okay, now to keep my first promise.' She thought to herself. Almost right after this thought, 'Rei' was engulfed in a bright light. After a few seconds, the light started to dim. When the light dimmed, where once a plain school girl stood now stood a woman that could be considered the dream of all men. She stood about 5'8" with her long silver colored hair falling down to the center of her back. Her body was built like that of a goddess, not a imperfection to be seen, and her bust had swelled to several sizes larger. Some would say she could rival Helen of Troy in beauty. Little did they know that she was the woman that Homer had based Helen off of.

"All right world, Lilith is free again." The angel proclaimed. "but before I do anything, I need some clothes." In another blinding flash clothes appeared. What she was wearing would draw men to her like flies. With hip hugging black jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, and a black vest on top of that. On her head she wore a black berate. For jewelry she had a chain that went from one belt loop to another that was covered in angels, and on here ears where little diamond studs. "Okay, now to have a good time, lets start with Dr. Akagi."

Dr. Akagi's apartment.

Dr. Akagi was doing something that she rarely did these days. She was sleeping in her own bed. After nearly falling asleep and poisoning herself with coffee, she had decided to take a couple of days off to get some rest and see her grandmother and her cats. It was looking like it was going to be a good couple of days for her, all rest and mountain air that seemed to rejuvenate her. With her bags packed and her train ticket bought, everything was looking good. What she didn't notice was someone sneaking into her room.

Lilith had snuck into Dr. Akagi's room. Knowing how hard the head of Project E worked, she decided to do something that would give her a little more energy during the day. Though she was tempted to make it a delayed reaction so that she could get some rest.

After a few minutes of very deep thought, Lilith came up with an idea. She would make the changes, but put it into here mind that she would go on her vacation, besides, what she was doing would help her to relax.

After deciding on what she was going to, Lilith held her hands out over the slumbering doctor. Soon a dim light started to form around Dr. Akagi. Changes soon started to appear, after a few seconds the light dissipated. Seeing that she had done what she had set out to do for Dr. Akagi, Lilith slowly vanished from the room. If anyone had been in the room they would have heard two sounds; purring from Dr. Akagi and a light laughter from Lilith.

Misato's Apartment.

There was something different in Misato's apartment. It seemed that the pilots had come to some sort of an agreement that Misato had agreed to. They had found out that by sleeping in close together their nightmares had lessened. Overtime they had found themselves slowly falling for each other. They had taken some teasing from Misato, but she understood and saw the difference in the pair. Asuka had started to treat Shinji a lot nicer, though she still called him 'Baka Shinji' it had become more of a pet name for him. No one dared call him Baka Shinji when Asuka was around.

Lilith slowly appeared in this environment. She saw the two pilots laying there with Shinji's arm thrown over Asuka as if he was protecting her from everything. Looking down at the scene, Lilith thought it was so cute. It reminded her of why she created the human race. She just watched them for awhile, with the slight, but steady rise and fall of there chests telling her that they where in a peaceful, dreamless sleep. There was a thought in her mind to leave the two alone, but she wanted to do something for the two. They had been through so much and finding each other had been a blessing.

After watching the two, an idea came popped into Lillith's mind. It was perfect, it would help bring the two closer together. Holder her hands out over the sleeping couple, a slight glow enveloped the pair; after a few seconds it disappeared, as did the angel.

Misato's Room.

Misato had actually gone to bed sober that night. It had been a long day at NERV filling out paper work and reviewing the security arrangements for the pilots. When she had gotten home all she did was grab a quick bit to eat and fall asleep. Tomorrow was supposed to be better as she didn't have to show up till noon, and with Ritsuko taking a much needed brake from everything, everything seemed to be getting better.

It was into this environment that Lilith emerged. Looking around she saw that it was mess. There where clothes everywhere, piles of empty beer cans, and random stuff scattered everywhere. Looking down at the slumbering occupant, she saw the one that had been at ground zero of Second Impact and bore the scar to prove it. She had an idea for Misato, something that had to do with her love of swimming. Swimming was the main way Misato stayed in shape, so Lilith decided to help her out with that, and with Misato sex drive, it would be even sweeter. Slowly she held out her hands again and a familiar glow wrapped itself around Misato's. After a few second it stopped. Lilith was about to leave when she spotted something in the corner of Misato's room. Walking over to it she picked it up.

"This will do perfectly." She said to herself. She then faded from sight.

Gendo's House.

Located in on of the safest area of Tokyo 3, Gendo Ikari's house was a fortress. With enough guards to fight off a serious attempt on his life, Gendo slept peacefully. Yet with all that security and preparation, the one thing that all this protection couldn't protect him from was a prankish angel. An angel who had come for... a little pay back.

You see, when Gendo created Rei Ayanami, he made a mistake. When he cloned her from the DNA of Lilith and his wife, Yui, something unexpected happened, something that he didn't conceive of happening. Lilith had transferred her true soul into Rei Ayanami, sharing the Body with the unborn daughter of Yui. Seeing the poor attempt to create a soul, she decided to wait and see what would happened. She took an instant deep disliking to the man after only a few days of being around him. It took awhile for Rei to believe her, but in the end she had gotten Rei to keep her a secret from the commander. After that, when ever she had gotten the chance, she did her best to make his life hell, turning his office pink and only been the latest blow. Now she was going to get some justice for all the people that he had hurt, especially for the pilots.

Fading into his room, Lilith was clutching the item that she had borrowed from Misato's room. On it where engraved to ominous words 'Louisville Slugger'.

'This... is going to be fun' she thought to herself. After making sure that he wouldn't wake up during the beating that he was about to receive, Lilith raised the baseball bat above her head, and then brought it down right on his hip.

After five minutes of beating Gendo senseless with the bat, Lilith slowly faded from the room. 'He'll live, but the next couple of months are going to be a constant and excruciating pain. Hmmm, lets see, a drink sounds good right about now.' Was her thoughts as she faded from site. The security camera's that where set up throughout his room had recorded nothing. just the now dishevelled and unconsciously whimpering body of the Commander of Nerv.

The next morning, Rei's apartment.

Rei woke up with an head ache that topped about 8.5 on the Richter Scale. It was only made worse by any movement and light, the problem was the sun was coming in through her window and directly on to her now scrunching face.

"Just what did you do last night?" Rei asked Lilith. Rei now was holding her head with both hands rather tenderly.

'I got into a drinking contest last night, that's all.' Lilith responded. A rye smile subconsciously within Rei's now throbbing mind.

"How many?" Rei demanded. her hands tightening around her head as her own voice made things worse.

'I'm not sure, I lost count after the fifth one, but check in your middle drawer. I put all my winnings in there,' the angel responded. It had truly been a night on the town for her. After coming home and changing back into the body that was Rei she had crawled into bed.

"Luckily we didn't end in some guys bed like last time." Rei said thinking back to that time a few months ago. It was one of the reason that she had tried to keep Lilith from coming out.

'Sorry, the guy just seemed so nice, and it had been awhile since I had gotten any.' the angel responded defending herself. 'Besides, he was worth it. I haven't had such a good time in the sack for a while.'

"I'm just glad that I didn't get pregnant." Rei replied. It would have been a very interesting day at NERV if she had to say the least.

'I made sure that you wouldn't, now get back to bed you ding-dong, it's a Saturday and you don't have any tests, so lets sleep off this hang over. Okay?'

"Do I have a choice." She answered back. Wincing slightly Rei drew the covers over her head and fell back to sleep. What Rei didn't know is that the other pilots where just waking up. Lillith smiled within as she joined her daughter in slumber knowing what was about to happen!

Misato's Apartment.

Asuka was the first to wake up that morning. It had been another dreamless sleep for her and she was glad for it. After she had started to sleep with Shinji her nightmares had almost stopped. In fact, her dreams had started to become happier. She was feeling better know then she had for several years now.

Heading for the bathroom to wash up, she didn't notice anything different. After getting undressed, she started to wash up. It wasn't until she dumped a bucket of cold water over her head that she noticed something was wrong. The first thing that she noticed was that her center of balance was off, after that she looked down and saw that two things on her chest where missing and there was something between her legs that should not have been there, in fact it wasn't there until a second ago. Seeing these changes, Asuka did the only thing that she knew to do in a situation like this. She screamed loud enough that the now Submerged Tokyo Tower swayed in the deep water.

Shinji heard the scream from his room, it sounded strange, but familiar. He jumped out of his bed and rushed toward the bathroom almost tripping over Misato who had come out of her room with her gun in hand. Misato had also heard the scream and had grabbed her gun before rushing out of her room. When the pair got to the bathroom Misato's pulled open the door, when she saw a strange boy sitting there she started to bring her gun up, it was when she almost had the sites lined up that Shinji crashed into her.

Shinji had come sprinting in right behind Misato. What he didn't expect was for Misato to stop almost in mid stride and start to bring her gun up. It was then that he realized that he wasn't going to be able stop. After running into Misato, he slipped on a bar of soap and took a header into the bath tub, which happened to be full of hot water. The last thing that he saw before he hit the water was a strange looking boy with blue hair with red high lights, and opaline green eyes.

Hot water flew everywhere. Everything and everyone that was in the bathroom got wet. There where several shrieks coming from the bathroom as the occupants got wet.

When Misato had shaken the water out of her eyes, she aimed her gun at the boy sitting in her bathroom. only this time she was surprised to see Asuka sitting there, what she said next surprised Misato even more.

"My breasts, there back, and that horrible... thing is gone." Asuka said as she grabbed her chest. It was then that she noticed Shinji sitting in the water next to her, and his eyes where not making contact with hers. So she did the first that came to her mind, something that came naturally to her. She screamed loud enough to wake the People's Republic of China. "Pervert."

Shinji was staring at Asuka breasts, truly the young boy had only seen a pair once before, and that was when he fell on top of Rei Ayamani. This time was different, they where right in front of him. He could have looked at them all day, but then came Asuka's shout of 'pervert', it was soon followed by a hard slap stinging from Asuka right hand.

As Asuka's right hand was busy slapping Shinji, her left hand was reaching for a towel to cover up with.

Misato just stood there trying not to laugh. When she saw Asuka slap Shinji she lost it. She started to laugh so hard that she fell over. Exposing her unclad lower regions to the Children. "MISATO!"

Later that morning.

Everyone in the apartment, with the exception of Penpen, was sitting at the table trying to sort what had happened that morning.

"So Asuka, let me get this straight, when you dumped a bucket of cold water on your self this morning you changed into a guy?" The purple headed major asked.

"That right, and I hope that it never happens again." the young German responded.

"What I wonder is how that happened?" Misato wondered out load.

"What if we just splash Asuka with cold water, wouldn't that cause her to change?" The pilot of unit 01 though aloud.

"Very good Shinji, but if it does work, how would I change back?" Asuka asked in a light, sarcastic noise.

"Well you changed back, so that means finding out what changed you back." Misato's told the red head. "Do you remember what happened when you changed back?"

"The only thing that I remember happening is getting hit by the hot water as Shinji fell in the bath." Asuka responded.

"Shinji, can you get me a glass of cold water and a glass of hot please?" Misato's asked him.

"Sure." was all Shinji said as he got up to get the requested items. Getting the cold water was easy, for the hot, he had to wait for the tap to heat up. While he was waiting for the hot water Misato and Asuka had kept talking.

"I hope this doesn't work." Asuka told her guardian.

"I know, but we need to be sure." Misato's reassure her charge. "Look, If it happens again, I'll give Ritsuko a call and she can have all this sorted out in a matter of hours."

"I know, but when I saw 'it', I just froze." Asuka stated, "I didn't know what to do, so I just screamed."

"I think that would be the normal reaction." Misato replied, "I mean, I can't imagine having one. I would rather be women then a boy."

It was at this time that Shinji reentered the room carrying the two glasses of water. As he was getting ready to sit down he tripped on an empty beer can that Misato had left on the floor last night. The two sitting at the table started to laugh when they saw the water fall on Shinji. They stopped laughing when they saw that the color of his hair had changed. It had gone from a brown to a bright red with blue high lights, there was also two new protrusions from his chest.

Shinji then started to pick himself up off the floor when he noticed that something was wrong. The shirt that he was wearing was tight around his chest and his hands seemed smaller. Everything was slightly blurry also. Getting into a sitting position, he noticed that there was a strange weight on his chest that seemed to shift as he moved. Opening his shirt, he looked down to investigate, he instantly went into shock.

Misato and Asuka where looking on as Shinji found out the extent of the changes.

'If what happened to Asuka was any indication, Shinji is going to freak.' Misato thought to herself. She had already figured out what happened to Shinji.

Asuka on the other hand just stared at the boy as if something was wrong with him. It was when his hand slipped into his pants that she suspected that something might be wrong. Her suspicions were conformed when Shinji started to yell.

"IT'S GONE." The boy, know turned girl, yelled. "LITTLE SHINJI'S GONE."

Misato jumped up to get a hold of Shinji before he tried to anything to herself. "Asuka," she shouted, "Get me some hot water NOW."

"Okay," was the German's response as she got up to get the water. In the mean time Shinji continued to scream.

"It's okay Shinji," Misato told the neo-girl as she held her in her arms, "We'll get you back to the way you where, just hang on for a second."

"It's gone, it's gone, it's gone, I don't want to be a girl, it's gone, LITTLE SHINJI'S gone." Shinji kept repeating to herself.

It was at this time that Asuka came running into the room with a glass of hot water which she promptly dumped on her head. Shinji's hair returned to it's original brown.

Feeling the weight disappear from her chest and the normal weight return between her legs, Shinji once again looked down her shirt and checked her pants. Sure enough, She had returned to being a boy.

"I'm calling Rits right now, I don't care if it's her day off," A flustered Misato said as she reached for her phone. Dialing Dr. Akagi's number she waited for her friend to answer.

"Hello," The good doctor answered.

"Hey Rits, I need you to look at Shinji and Asuka. Something strange is going on," Misato told the faux-blond.

"Maya will have to do it," Ritsuko responded. "I don't intend to step one foot in that place for the next three days, besides, I have my own problems at the moment," Dr. Akagi replied.

Dr. Akagi was currently sitting at her table drinking a cup of coffee, trying to get over what had happened to her during the night. She was lucky that she had bought open back chairs, as it allowed her new tail to swing freely. Her tail matched her new ears that where perched atop her head, both where the same color as her natural hair color, reddish-brown. Though it did answer one of her oldest fantasies, not having a male to be with and the constant smell of catnip unnerved her. Yeah Maya can handle it!

TBC

Okay folks, chapter one is out. I hope to bring this out too a couple of chapters before I end this.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter 2 of this fiasco. I hope that you enjoyed the first one. Anyway, one with the story. 

The Prankster 

Chapter 2: Three days until the doctor.

Misato Apartment

So far the day had been hell for Asuka, one of the worst in her life. Being turned into an ugly and perverted boy when she was beautiful and pure girl. The memory of the sight of that...thing... still sent shivers up her spine and made her want to throw up. Unfortantly it tuned out that it wasn't a one time thing, and that Misato wasn't affected at all. Shinji on the other hand had reacted along similar lines to her. Her ears where still ringing from his, or rather her screams. And to make things worse, Dr. Akagi wasn't even in town. Her assistant, Maya Ibuki would have to do. Now all they had to do was wait for Misato to get ready to take them into NERV.

When they had finally arrived at NERV, disaster struck the trio. A cold water pipe had decided to bust right next to them, this had an instant effect on the two pilots. For Shinji it was easier as all he had to do was tighten his belt. For Asuka it was a lot worse as she had worn her normal cloths. Some of the fabric just couldn't stand up to the pressure. After finally making it to the office, Asuka had only managed to flash three people, as she kept running into the restroom to change back. Shinji just trudged on, not caring at all. All in all, it was a very tiring process.

Waiting for them was a very nervous Maya Ibuki. Dr. Akagi had called in to tell her to make a full examination of the pilots as something strange had apparently happened to them over night. Maya had no idea what to expect. When she saw the two pilots, at first glance she thought she saw perfectly healthy pilots until she took a second glance at the third child. It was the strange hair color that through her off, in fact she didn't even know if the person standing in front of her was the third child as the person was obviously female. "Okay, I take it something happened last night?"

"A nightmare," Asuka responded with fire. "And apparently it's not over yet."

"Something happened last night that causes them to change to the opposite sex with cold water," Misato responded ignoring the glare from Asuka. "I want to know what happened and if you can do anything about it." 

"I'll see what I can do," Maya responded. "Though I don't know about her."

"It's Shinji," Asuka responded. "The pervert wants to stay like that just to play with himself."

"YOU THINK I WANT TO STAY LIKE THIS," Shinji shouted at Asuka. "I WANT TO GO BACK TO BEING A BOY."

"Maya, do you have any hot water?"

A couple of hours later.

The two pilots had been put through a battery of test and had answered every question that they had been asked. The hard part had been the physical examination, for that they had brought in two doctors for each of the pilots, one to check their normal form and one to objectively check their other, for Shinji it was an eye opening experience to say the least, while Asuka almost had to be put under. The two had so much blood taken that they where a little loopy, so much in fact that they had to be given a transfusion to perform even more tests. Hair had been collected from both of them in both forms for even more testing. Misato had finally told the doctors that their two new lab rats needed to rest.

While walking the halls, searching for a beer vending machine, Misato saw a room with a man wrapped in a body cast. 'Poor guy, I wonder what happened to him,' she thought to herself, completely missing the name on the patient door, Gendo Ikari.

It wasn't long before the one man on the planet that she didn't want to see at the moment started to approach her, only to stop to stare at her. "What's the matter Kaji, can't get enough of me?"

"Actually, I was wondering what happened to your ears." The spy replied.

"My ears?" Misato said as she reached up to see if they where still there. Touching them, she felt that something was wrong, they where a lot longer. Running into the nearest bathroom, she got a good look at her self in the mirror.

Outside Kaji covered his ears as he knew how load Misato could be when she screamed.

That Night, the apartment.

Shinji and Asuka dragged themselves into the apartment. Never before had they had a longer day, in fact it was about 4 in the morning, and on top of that, they had to go to school. Seeing their dilemma, Misato told them that they didn't have to go to school on the morning, but they had even more tests starting around noon. Crawling into bed, the two pilots once again found themselves sleeping next to each other to stave off the nightmares.

Meanwhile, Misato was trying to figure out what happened to her ears. As far as she could tell, they where elf ears. Being the tactician that she was., she decided on a course of action. She promptly tried to get very drunk, but this failed as she emptied most of her fridge only to get a slight buzz. This caused her even more trouble as she couldn't get drunk. 

Country side. Later that morning

Dr. Akagi was enjoying the country air. She had woken woke up with the sun rise. One thing that she had found out was that she tried to stay on the sun. She had explained to her grandmother that her new ears and tail where caused by an accident at the lab, and that she just needed a break from all the chaos that surrounded NERV. Right now she just wanted to relax and kick back with a nice glass of milk and a tuna fish sandwich. Right now she was in heaven, with these two things beside her and the sun warming her. She would have to see if she could install a sun lamp in her office. 

Becoming a cat-woman wasn't as bad as she thought it would be at first, sure when she was exposed to cat-nip she started to get aroused, but she felt more relaxed then she had in ages. About the only thing that she wasn't looking forward to was the hair balls that might develop. Her tail might get squished occasionally, but so far everything was good. If anybody happened to be near her at the moment, they would swear that she was purring.

Rei's apartment.

Apparently Rei had slept through all of yesterday. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was Monday and that she would have to go to school, something that she was not looking forward to. Lilith had apparently tied one on the night before at the bar, looking in her drawer to see how much she had won. Counting the money, she was surprised to see that amount off cash. "Just how much did you win last night?"

"I not quite sure,' Lilith responded. 'All I know is that I drunk a whole bunch of people under the table.'

"What are we going to do with all this money?"

'Spend it of course, silly. What else.' Lilith responded to the question.

"Spend it on what," Rei asked the voice in her head. "I have everything that I need."

'You could use a lot more then what you have. A nice set of drapes, a larger anime collection, a whole new apartment, or a wonderful time at a spa.'

"A new apartment?" Rei asked as she stared to get dressed for school.

'Yeah, this place is a dump,' Lilith stated her opinion of their current dwelling. 'I hope that the bastard gets well soon so that he can get a us some new digs.'

"Get well soon?" Rei asked Lilith. "Just what did you do?"

'Well...'

NERV medical lab.

Once again the two pilots where the targets of a full barrage of medical tests, everyone that the doctors could think of. So far all the results had come back clean, and that the they where cleared for school tomorrow. The next thing that Misato did was take her charges to the mall as they would need new cloths to fit them when they changed. Of course no one said that she couldn't have fun at the same time.

"Are you sure about this Misato," Shinji asked from the changing room. He, currently a she, was in a store that she never thought that she would be shopping in, a store that was no mans land, Victoria's Secret .

"For the last time, I am positive about this." Misato responded to her charges plea. "You need to embrace this new part of you, just like Asuka is." Misato was trying to embrace the new part of her, but it was a lot easier to hide her ears, then hiding Shinji new bust line. 'I swear he's bigger then I was at that age.'

Poking her head from the curtains, Shinji looked at the purple haired one with pleading eyes. "I don't think I'm going to need any of this, Misato. So why don't I take it off."

"Oh no, a young woman of you size needs to have proper support." Misato replied to her young charges pleas.

"Okay, I'm coming out." Shinji replied as she slowly came out of the small room. The stuff Misato had picked out for her ran along the rather racy side of things. To say that she looked good in iblack satin was an understatement, there was just one problem. It was uncomfortable for the neo-girl. "Maybe, if we tried something simpler?"

Mean while Asuka was following the order that she, or he at the moment, had been given. "Go out and find cloths that fit, what was she thinking." Asuka groused to herself. Going through the racks of cloths, he tried to find something would look good on him. He had found a few things, and had picked up a package of underwear. If there was one plus about shopping as a boy, it was prices. Looking around, he started get the feel of wearing buy's cloths, after all, Shinji had a rather limited selection to choose from.

That night, apartment.

It had been a good day in Misato's opinion. She had done a lot of shopping and teasing. Both pilots where adjusting to their...changes. The one thing that she feared was that this would drive them apart when they had started to open up to each other. Opening a beer, she remembered the reactions of the pilots, especially Asuka, when they heard that they had to go to school the next day. The doctor that had delivered that bit of information was lucky to get out of there alive with everything attached. Seeing the time, she decided to hit the bed for some sleep.

Rei's apartment.

"I still can't believe that you did that to them." Rei told Lilith.

'Oh come on, you know that the commander deserved it,' Lilith replied to the question. 'Besides, haven't we gone over this already?'

"Pilots Ikari and Sorhu did not deserve what you did to them," Rei told the angle in her mind. "I believe that it will cause more harm then good."

'It will bring them closer together. It may take a while, but believe me they will. As for Dr. Akagi, I just helped her out a little bit.'

"By turning her into a cat-woman?"

'Exactly, that woman needs to relax.' The angel replied. 'If there is any creature that knows who to relax, it's cats.'

"That is understandable." Rei said. "But why did you do that to Shinji and Asuka?"

"It will help bring them closer together. Those two are parts of a whole person, they are meant for each other.' When Lilith said this she felt Rei's heart sink. Rei had always cared for Shinji, and was hoping that he would choose her. 'Don't worry about, I'm positive that you will meet someone that will complete you.'

Next day, School.

It had been an obstacle course get to school. Trying to avoid all the cold water that had never been there before was very difficult if not impossible, but Asuka was determined to make it. If she could just get inside she would be safe. She had a note from Misato excusing them from gym class due to some crazy test at NERV.

Shinji wasn't very far behind the German girl and was trying to keep up. So far he was doing pretty good as he was avoiding all the water. About the only thing that worried him at the moment was the black cloud that was forming over head on a sunny day. 

'Almost there, almost there.' Asuka chanted to her self as she ran past the gates to the school going full speed for the front door. What she didn't notice was the cloud above her open up. She saw Shinji take a running leap from behind her and dive through the open doors, right before the rain storm hit causing the German girl to be come a cross dressing German boy. Once again, the clothes that Asuka was wearing couldn't stand up to the pressure and burst. Sensing this, he ran for the nearest girls bath room only to find that it was out of order. Running for the next, he ran over anybody that dared to get in his quest for hot water. Finally she a thermos being thrown at hin. Catching it, he felt the heat on the inside. Ripping the top off, he poured the contents over himself, returning to a feminine state. The only problem was that her uniform had ripped in certain places, giving all the boys a free show of her chest. The next thing that happened was a bag hitting her square in her face. looking in the bag, she saw a uniform. Running to the nearest bathroom, she changed at lightning speed. Looking inside the bag she saw a note. 

'Misato thought that you might need this today. Shinji.'

Sighing to herself, Asuka leaned against the wall. Shinji was always looking out for her, and had given her the hot water that he had this morning. She filled the thermos with hot water from the tap before heading onto to class.

NERV.

Fuyutski was doing paper work while Gendo was in the hospital in a full body cast. He always wondered what the commander did during the day, as there wasn't all that much paper work. When it was done, he kicked his feet up on the desk and opened his news paper. Life was good at the moment, but he still needed to relax and get away from this mad house for a few days. What he failed to notice was a certain blue haired pilot peeking in the door, or the slight smile that was on her face.

TBC.

Okay folks, that's all for this chapter. I hope to have the next one out soon.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	3. Chapter 3

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter three of this madness. I hope that you all have enjoyed the last two chapters as I'm going to try and make this one better.

Disclaimer. I don't own this.

The Prankster

Chapter 3

NERV

Dr. Akagi had finally returned from her small vacation and was in the process of installing a sun lamp in her office. Once this task was completed, she turned her attention to the files on her desk. After about an hour of reading everything, she put the folder down. The changes of the two pilots had made an interesting read while the report on the commander had almost made her purr when she read it. Someone had gotten into his house and almost beat him to death with a blunt object with out being seen. He would survive and go one to make a full recovery.

The results from the tests that had been done on the two pilots came back normal. Nothing was wrong with them medically, unless you count changing sex with a splash of hot or cold water. Misato had yet to be examined, she was do in today for tests. Shinji and Asuka had returned to school, and where trying to cope the best that they could. She would have to order Asuka to wear something else, something that would fit when she changed. Pulling out a ball of yarn, she started to play with it as she thought of a theory as to what was causing the changes.

Misato's apartment.

"I don't care, you're not wearing you school uniform." Misato told Asuka. "I already informed the principal of the fact."

"You told the principal?" Shinji and Asuka yelled at the same time.

"I just told him that under orders form NERV, Asuka is excused from wearing a uniform for medical reasons." Misato explained. "Or do you want to keep flashing the other students?"

"I'll get you for this Misato." Asuka yelled as she went into her room to change into something that would fit when she changed.

"At least it's better then my other idea."

"What was that Misato?" Shinji asked from the other end of the table. He had really changed over the last few days, but he couldn't put a finger on why. Maybe he was growing a spine.

"Pull you out and reenroll you in your other forms."

"You're right, that would be a bad idea."

Nerv.

After dropping the two pilots off at school, Misato had gone down to Dr. Akagi office. Entering the office, she found the doctor sporting a pair of cat ear and a tail. She was also playing with a ball yarn. Struggling not to laugh, she walked up her friends desk. "I see something happened to you also."

Startled by Misato, Dr. Akagi dropped her ball of yarn. "Yeah, you could say that. Believe it or not, I've never felt better."

"So how is it being part cat?"

"Not that bad actually, It's actually very relaxing." Dr. Akagi answered

"Did you find anything in the tests?" Misato asked

"Not a thing that I can find. I've got the MAGI working the problem right now."

"That's good to hear." Misato said taking a seat in a chair. "Can you believe that Shinji has bigger breasts then I did at that age?"

"From what I've read, bigger than both of us."

"It's crazy. By the way, I need you too look at something."

"Oh, and what do you need me to look at?"

Misato just pulled her hair back, revealing her new ears. Needles to say, she was a new lab rat for NERV.

School.

Shinji and Asuka had been avoiding water all day, and it still managed to find them. Luckily they had thermoses of hot water that they could fill up. Right now they where in an empty class room discussing what they should tell their friends. "I really don't think we should tell the two stooges, they might try and sell photos of you." Asuka told Shinji.

"There is that, but I think we should. Besides, Dr. Akagi should have us back to normal soon." Shinji reassured her.

"Normal for us, but not for any one else."

"I know." Shinji said with a sigh.

"I'm telling Hikari, and you can tell those two stooges. But let them know that no pictures will be taken."

"I think I can do that."

Commanders office.

Fuyutski was reading his paper and wondering what Gendo did all day. You would think that there would be a mountain of paperwork required for saving the world, but he had gone through it in a couple of hours. Reaching over he turned on the computer, maybe he could find something to do online. When the computer had finished it's start up, Fuyutski was almost floored. Games, lots of games had been installed. There where at least two hundred games installed. He decided to play one to pass the time. It wasn't long before he found one that he remembered being good at. Quickly creating a new account, he delved into the world on online gaming.

School.

The teacher was once again boring the class to death with information on second impact. Meanwhile most of his class was in chat rooms or playing games online, one of these online gamers was Kensuke. Kensuke was currently play the latest edition of Command and Conquer, and getting stomped by some noob. 'Maybe if I send my tanks here along with some infantry, I can ambush him.' The otaku thought to himself. He then sent the large force to ambush the on coming force. So far he had been denied heave weapons and control of the air, and that was something that he wanted to change. Maybe he should set up a second base for that. After all, how could someone named 'Professor' be any good 'Maybe if I build a second base, I can get some air power.'

Commanders office.

Fuyutski saw the maneuver with his mobile sensors, and sent some planes to deal with it. The ambush force died quickly. Laughing to himself, he really was enjoying himself. 'This is a great way to relieve stress'. The aged professor thought to himself as he continued to crush all of his opponents with brutal force.

NERV Medical wing.

Misato was strapped to a table as she had her ears poked, along with the rest of her body. She had been put though most of the tests that the pilots had been through the day before. So far nothing had come of the tests, and she was waiting for Ritsuko to return with the results. Finally the good Doctor entered the room with her tail swaying behind her.

"Well Misato, so far everything is clear, you're good to go." She said she released the Major.

"Didn't you find anything wrong?"

"Well we did determine one thing." Dr. Akagi replied. "We determined that you are no longer human."

"WHAT". Misato shouted. "If I'm not human anymore, then what the hell am I?". Dr Akagi answered when her hearing returned.

"We've come to determine that you are now an elf."

"An elf?" Misato asked.

"A high elf to be exact." Dr. Akagi informed her friend. "According to all the tests, you should actually be able to do magic soon."

"Magic?" Misato said in disbelief. She was having a hard time under standing all this. How could she be an elf, elves didn't exist.

"According to the results." Dr. Akagi responded. "You should see things start to happen soon."

"I still don't believe it."

"Well you better get used to it." Dr. Akagi told that Major. "I don't know to what extent, but it's developing."

"Does this have anything to with the pilots?" The neo-elf asked.

"As far as I can tell, the only thing that is connected is the timing. Other then that, nothing."

"Could this be connected with the commanders office turning pink?"

"I don't think so, but I'll check into it." Ritsuko remembered when the commanders office had turned pink over night. Everything had turned pink, even the pens in his desk where pink. It had taken a painting crew three days to repaint the entire office, not including the design on the ceiling.

School

Asuka was actually glad that she hadn't worn her school uniform. She hadn't flashed anyone today. She wasn't looking forward to telling Hikari, but she felt that she needed to know. It was the two stooges that she was worried about. She would have to make sure that they didn't take advantage of Shinji.

Shinji on the other hand was just trying to pay attention to the teacher and ignore the changes that took place when he came into contact with cold water. Luckily he only took hot baths.

Rei on the other hand was sitting in her usual seat, looking out the window as usual. After all, when you have an Angel in your mind, math class becomes boring. Actually it wasn't Rei that was in charge, it was Lilith, and once again Lilith was bored. 'I can't believe that these kids have the same teacher for math that they do history. Maybe I can spice things up a little.' The Angel thought to herself. Getting ready to spice things up she was stopped by Rei.

'What are you doing?'

'Just spicing things up a little.' Lilith responded. 'Nothing too much.'

'What are you going to do?'

'A nice little evacuation drill.' The Angel informed the pilot. 'Once that is done, skip out and had to that new spa that just opened up.'

'Skip school to go to a spa?'

'That's right.' Lilith almost shouted. 'A day at the spa is just what you need.'

'I don't think that would be a good idea.'

'Why not?' Lilith asked. "You need to learn to relax a little. You're too tense.'

'We have a synch test later today.'

'Well, there is that.' The Angel replied. 'Tomorrow then, we are going to the spa.'

NERV, later.

Something strange was happening to Misato and Dr. Akagi. All the paper work had been files, tests had been completed and the information analyzed, the eva's where fine, SEELE was leaving them alone, no angel where attacking, and lunch had been good for a change. In other words the two were bored out of their minds. Dr. Akagi was taking a nap on her desk under her newly installed sun lamp, while Misato was trying to do magic. She had decided to start with something easy. She was trying to summon a beer.

"I summon, Beer." Misato said with her hands held in front of her. She could feel the power build and the can start to take shape, but at the last second, fail.

"That the fiftieth time you've failed." Dr. Akagi said perking up from her cat nap that Misato had interrupted. "Why don't you try something else?"

"Okay fine." Misato gave in. Putting here hands in front of her, she tried again. "I summon, a can." Once again she felt the power flow through her and start to form into a solid mass. This time it worked. Holding the newly summoned can in the air, she jumped for joy until she was tackled by the Dr. Akagi.

Dr. Akagi recognized the smell right after Misato had finished summoning the can. It was calling to her, pulling her closer. She tried to resist, but in the end, her desires to have that can won over her. Crouching on her desk, she took at a flying leap at the can that Misato held.

Misato soon got free of the her crazed feline friend and ran. She didn't know why Ritsuko was acting like this, but with the way that she was rubbing herself on her, she didn't want any part of it. Looking back behind her, she saw the doctor chasing her. Looking down at the can, she noticed what was in the can.

Cat nip.

Fuyutski was taking a walk and checking on the evangelions. He was soon treated to the sight of Misato running into the cage of unit 01 with Dr. Akagi following right behind her. He then saw Misato throw something into the LCL that surrounded the eva. Dr. Akagi promptly leaped on the rail and dove into the LCL after the object. "Major Katsuragi, can you please explain to me why Dr. Akagi just dove into the LCL?"

"She was after the can of cat nip that I had sir." Misato responded.

"Never mind, I probably don't want to know." The Sub-Commander replied. He then turned around and left for his office. This place was already strange enough with out Dr. Akagi diving into LCL after cat nip.

What the two didn't see was the first child. Rei had shown up for synch test only to witness Dr. Akagi diving into the LCL after the can. If Lilith had been in charge, she would have been on the floor laughing. Luckily, Rei was in charge and kept a blank face.

Seeing how the Sub-Commander acted gave Lilith an idea. She would have to run it by Rei first, but she could get the girl to agree.

Later.

It had taken her awhile, but she had finally gotten the can. It had settled to the bottom of the cage, but since the LCL was breathable, Dr. Akagi had followed it to the bottom. She then began to swim upward, the can safely in her pocket. Thoughts on how to get back at Misato where already flowing through her head. She didn't like getting wet, and LCL was worse. She would have to take a shower when she got out, and she didn't know if she could get the LCL out of her ears. When she finally reached the surface, she pulled her self out and headed for the shower. Along the way, she told Maya to run the synch test for Rei.

Misato's Apartment.

There where currently three victims in the apartment, all three where in a state of shock. Seeing their friends change before their eyes had been to much for them handle, and their minds shut down. Hikari was the first one to return to the land of the living. Looking at Asuka, she saw her friend had returned to being female, or that it was a bad dream. Taking a look over at Shinji, saw that Shinji was still female. It was true, her friend had changed into a boy, only to change back after she had passed out. She decided to rejoin the two boys who were still on the floor.

It was a while before the three woke up again, but when they did, Shinji and Asuka explained what happened again. This time the three stayed awake. This allowed Asuka to threaten the two stooges about taking pictures of Shinji, and Hikari was in complete agreement with the threatened violence for once. Even though Shinji now turned into a girl, no pictures where to be taken. And news of the changes would not be shared with any one on pain of death.

NERV.

Dr. Akagi had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on a new set of cloths. Getting the LCL out of her ears had been easier then she thought, all she had to do was shake her head and the stuff came right out. Heading to her office, she spied a paper that had been left out. On the front of page was an advertisement for a spa that had just opened up on the outside of town. She decided to pay the place a visit tomorrow.

Misato's apartment.

Misato had just gotten home for the evening. Ever sense the episode with Ritsuko and the cat-nip, she hadn't tried to summon anything. She would try to summon a can of beer later, but for now, she just wanted to rest. Looking through the mail, she spied an advertisement for a new spa that had opened. 'A trip to a spa would do me a world of good.' The elf thought to herself. Now all she had to do was get the day off. It shouldn't be to hard as tomorrow was a Saturday.

TBC

I hoped that you all liked this chapter. Something is going to happen at the spa, but the question is what. Anyway, please leave a review.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	4. Chapter 4

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter four of this farce. I hope that this meets your standards. I have slaved away in the toils of despair to bring you this. By the way, there will be fan-service in this chapter.

Disclaimer, I don't own this.

The Prankster, Chapter 4

A day at the spa.

'Good morning sleepy head.' Lilith told Rei as the sun came up over Tokyo 3. Lilith usually didn't get up this early as she wasn't usually a morning angel.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early." Rei replied to the angel.

'But today is different.'

"How is this day any different from any other Saturday?" Rei asked.

'It's different because we're going to the spa.' The happy angel replied. 'It's been years since I last went to one.'

"I do not see why a spa is so special."

'Oh you will, you will.'

Misatos' apartment.

Misato had actually woken up early on a Saturday as Shinji had found out when he, currently she, came out of her room. Apparently Pen Pen had woken her up with a penguin sized squirt gun and demanded breakfast. Asuka hadn't been hit with the cold water and remained asleep.

Seeing the purpled haired major sitting at the table had been quite a shock, it was even more of a shock when she summoned a can of beer from the fridge. He simply went into auto pilot and started to make breakfast.

'Short doesn't look good on her.' Misato thought to herself. 'Maybe I can talk her into growing it out a little.'

It wasn't long before Asuka also joined them, but only briefly as she headed into the bathroom to wash up. Grumbling about cold water was soon heard coming out of the bathroom. After finishing washing up, she rejoined the pair in the living room for breakfast.

"Well I'm out of here." Misato said as she headed out for the day.

"And where are you going?" Asuka asked the elf.

"Out to that new Spa" Misato responded. "Why, do you want to tag along?"

"Of course I do." Asuka almost shouted. "Maybe we can drag the baka along to see if they can do anything with her hair."

"Your right about that. Shinji could use a new hair cut."

"Don't I get a say in this?" The pilot of unit 01 asked.

"No you don't." Asuka replied. "You are coming along with us to get your hair fixed. No girl would be caught dead with hair like that."

"In case you forgot, I'm a guy." Shinji fired back.

"If you're a guy, then what are these?" Misato asked as she poked Shinji's ample bust with her chopsticks.

"Would you stop that?" Shinji asked as Misato poked her. Being a girl just felt weird to Shinji.

Dr. Akagi's apartment.

Dr. Akagi slowly woke up from a goodnights sleep. Getting out of bed, she took a shower and got dressed. She was looking forward to her day at the new spa that had just opened up as she ate breakfast. When she finished, she headed out for the spa. Little did she know that four other people where setting out for it also.

Tokyo 3 Spa.

Rei was the first to arrive at the spa, she had left early because she had to take the train, and luckily it ran right by the place.

'We're here at last.' Lilith replied. It really had been a long time since she had been to a spa, and she wanted her money's worth.

"I still do not see what is so special about this place." Rei replied.

'You'll see.' Lilith told her. 'Here we will get pampered and treated like royalty. Now go through those doors and let's get started.'

Rei was about to enter when someone put their hand on her shoulder. A normal person would jump, but Rei wasn't normal and didn't jump. Turning around she saw the cat-eared form of Dr. Akagi.

"What are you doing her Rei?" Dr. Akagi asked her.

"I am here because I am wondering what a spa is." Rei replied in her normal monotone. She had come up with that off the top of her head.

"That sounds reasonable." The nekofied doctor asked. It was then that the pair heard the screech of tortured tires. They knew of only one person in Tokyo 3 that drove like that; Misato. Turning around, they saw Misato get out of her car along with Shinji and Asuka. Shinji at the moment was a girl.

"Hey Misato, don't spas use hot water a lot?" Shinji asked.

"That's right. There is nothing like laying in a pool of hot water after getting a massage." Misato answered. "Oh, I see your problem."

"So can I just go home?" Shinji asked.

"Well, there might be another way." Misato said with a smirk.

"And what might that be Misato? Lock him with your magic?" Asuka asked.

Seeing Misato put her hands in front of her and start concentrating, Shinji knew that was exactly what Misato was planning. She tried to run, but found that her legs wouldn't move. It wasn't long before a ball of light began to form in Misato's out stretched hands.

Misato was concentrating as hard as she could to produce a spell that would lock Shinji as a girl for 12 hours. She couldn't do any more the 12 hours and she didn't know why. Feeling the spell reach the right amount of power, she let it fly at the target. The spell ball slammed into Shinji, knocking her back several feet. She landed with a thud.

Dr. Akagi ran over to Shinji to see if she was alright. After making sure that she was okay, they all headed into see if the spell worked. They all missed the look of relief on Rei's face.

'That was a close one.'

"What do you mean by that?" Rei asked.

'She was casting the wrong spell.' Lilith explained.

"What would have happened to Shinji?" Rei asked as she entered the spa.

'She would have locked her like she is permanently, and turned her into a nymphomaniac.'

"Could you not undo it?" Rei questioned.

'I could, but not before things got out of hand. Plus, I would have to take charge.'

"I see your point." Rei replied. She then selected the full treatment and paid for it, she was then whisked off by the staff.

The Spa staff was shocked at the crowed that just walked through their doors. They had just opened for business for the first time, and they already had a problem. One of their customers was an honest to god cat person and another was an elf, complete with magic. They decided to try and ignore it as they were from NERV, after all, you never knew what was going on in that underground lab of theirs. The staff put on their best smiles and got to work.

First off were the massages. The masseuse for Dr. Akagi had to be careful with her tail, but judging by the purring coming from her, she was doing a good job. While the masseuse for Shinji had to work to keep the girl calm. It wasn't long before the girl was putty in her hands as she started on her back. For everyone else, everything went fine. Next up was the soak in the natural hot springs.

The spa had been built around several natural hot springs. The family that owned the land had decided to invest in the property, and had built the spa. The heat came from the same thermal system that powered the geo-fronts geo-thermal back up power system. The mineral content of the springs was perfect for relaxation, and great for the skin.

Rei was the first to enter the hot springs and Lilith had been waiting for this moment.

'This is so good.' Lilith said as she felt the warm water wash over Rei.

"You are correct. I did not know that a massage could feel so good." Rei responded. The massage had loosened muscles that she didn't even know she had, and now the hot water was making her relax even more. Slowly closing her eyes, she let the warm waters relax her body even more. She soon heard someone else enter the water. Looking at the person she saw Dr. Akagi slowly enter the water. It seemed that Dr. Akagi was a little skittish entering the water, but was soon purring away once again as the heat relaxed her. Asuka was the next to join the pair in the springs. All of a sudden a commotion erupted from the dressing room.

"Please don't make go out there Misato!" Shinji pleaded.

"Oh come on Shinji, we're all girls here." Misato responded.

"But I'm a guy." Shinji shouted back. The trio that was already in the springs watched as Misato dragged Shinji into the room. Shinji being a guy at heart took in all the exposed female flesh and did the only thing that she could. She developed a nose bleed and passed out.

"Pervert" Asuka said aloud when she saw reaction.

"Does pilot Ikari require medical attention?" Rei asked Dr. Akagi.

"No, that reaction is one of the normal reactions for boys his age." She replied.

"What is the other normal reaction?"

"He'd be all over us" Asuka commented. "But the baka isn't like that."

"How can you be sure about that?" Rei asked

"Because he gets flustered when I come of the shower wearing a towel, but I think its kinda cute and reassuring."

"What do you mean by reassuring?"

"What she means is that she knows that Shinji won't come after her." Dr Akagi replied. She started to get out of the water to go help Misato with the neo-girl. Walking over she grabbed two towels to cover up the elf and herself with.

Shinji was slowly coming back to the land of active thought. When he finally opened his eyes, he first saw Dr. Akagi hovering above him. Luckily for him she was wearing a towel, even though it was wrapped tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination, it still covered her up.

"I think I'll just leave so I don't disturb you anymore." Shinji replied as she got up.

"Oh no you don't Shinji" Asuka shouted as she grabbed his arm. "You're going to experience the full treatment."

Shinji, who was still in a state of shock, did nothing to stop the Bavarian girl as she dragged him to the hot springs. He just accepted her fate with a sigh as she dragged him towards the hot water.

Once in the hot water, the neo-girl just decided to lay back and relax in hot water. Asuka would soon proclaim him a pervert and beat him to with an inch of his life, so he decided to enjoy these last blissful moments. When he felt some one settle in beside him, he prepared for the beating. He was shocked when something else happened.

"You do know that you really can't see anything with this cloudy water, Right?" Asuka asked.

Opening his eyes, Shinji saw she was right. The water was just murky enough to obscure the view of her towel below the surface. Looking over at Asuka, he saw the top of the swell of her breasts, and started to blush. Looking away, he saw that Dr. Akagi and Misato where sharing some sake, while Rei just relaxed. All three of them seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"It's just that, I'm a guy." Shinji replied. "I shouldn't even be here, but it feels so good."

"Well, it's not like you haven't seen everything." Asuka accused.

"Well it's kind of hard not to look at something that's attached to you."

"I'll give you that." Asuka said with a laugh. "You think that this could be due to something in the LCL?"

"If it is, then why didn't it affect Rei?"

"I guess you're right." Asuka sighed as she settled lower in the water. The pair soon settled into a nice conversation.

Misato and Dr. Akagi were also relaxing in the water, watching the two pilot's just talk. "You know, I'm glad to see them like this."

"I know." Dr. Akagi replied. "It seems like they have found some peace in this crazy city."

"I'm just glad that they're almost acting like kids their own age." Misato responded as she took a sip of her sake.

"I know what you mean."

Lilith was enjoying herself. The warm water felt great on Rei's skin. She could tell that Rei was enjoying this also, now if only she could get her out here more. It wasn't long before the soak in the springs was over with, and the group moved on to the next part.

The next step in the spa treatment was the makeovers. Shinji was once again scared, but went through with it while the others settled in.

The hair dresser for Dr. Akagi had it hard, as she had never done a tail before, so she had to improvise. First thing that she was to wash the hair, as that was the first part that she was going to work on. Once she had finished with Dr. Akagi hair, while only using scissors on the ears, she finally moved on to the tail. Softly washing the tail, she applied the shampoo and worked in softly, listening for any sound of discontent. Once that was done, she rinsed off the tail and began to cut. The tail didn't need all that much cutting, so all she did was trim it and even up the hair.

The hair cutting for Shinji went fine, the stylist just told her to grow it out more. It was the makeup that got to her. She had never put make up on in her life, she was a boy, and she didn't

need make up. Luckily the makeup artist said that she didn't need all that much as she started to work. To Shinji, it felt like someone was painting her face.

Rei on the other hand was a problem. The hair cutting was no problem, other than that it was blue, but her skin color was causing the makeup artist to go crazy; He had never seen such skin; perfect albino skin with not a mark on it. He had seen such skin on one other person, along with the eyes, and she had drunk him under the table a few nights ago. He decided that he was going to make this girl his masterpiece; her skin would become his canvas. Only the lightest shades of makeup would work to make her perfect.

About thirty minutes after everyone else was done, the group was still waiting for Rei. Shinji had been floored when she first saw Asuka. She looked like an angel, perfect in every way. Asuka had also been shocked by Shinji, as a girl, she was beautiful. The couple was standing waiting for Rei to come out. Dr. Akagi was sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby, the chair happened to be the only one sitting in the sun light. Misato was also sitting down, but with a magazine that had captured her attention. Finally, Rei entered the room.

Needles to say, everyone in the room was stunned. They had never seen Rei look that good. At first glance it looked like nothing had been done, but a second later you saw the changes that had been made. The lightest of blushes had been applied to her cheeks, and the perfect color of red lipstick had been applied. Her eyes brows had been trimmed along with her eye lashes. There was barely any make up applied, but what was there worked for her. Now, if she could change the uniform, she would be perfect. That gave Misato an idea.

"Hey Ritsuko, don't you think that Rei needs a new of cloths to go with the new look?" Misato asked.

Looking over the girl, Dr. Akagi thought for a moment. Rei really did need some new and different cloths. The only ones that she did have where her school uniforms and plug suit. "I think that you're right Misato. Should we head to the mall?"

"All right everyone, to the mall."

Tokyo 3 Central Grand Mall.

The Tokyo 3 Central Grand Mall was a wonder to behold. With most of it underground to protect it from angel attacks, you couldn't tell much from the single story above ground. The mall had five floors of shopping and eating, there was even a pool at the bottom. One of the main attractions to the mall was the small water park that was connected to the pool. The best ride was a winding pipe that went from the top floor all the way to the bottom.

The group from NERV entered on the bottom floor through an entrance from the geo-front that was reserved for NERV personal. Dr. Akagi had stopped by her office to grab a hat to cover her ears as she didn't want to attract to much attention, she tried to hide her tail with a longer lab coat. She wasn't going to be trying anything on today because of her tail.

The first store that the group hit was a modern dress store, where they started to pick stuff out for Rei to try on. The girl was soon buried in outfits, along with Shinji. Misato had decided that she needed some more outfits also. Asuka had joined in though she was trying a few on for herself. The rest of the day went like this, with Rei trying on hundreds of outfits and other things.

Things got freaky when they hit Vitoria's Secret. Once again Shinji was dragged in and forced to try on things, but this time she had someone who was suffering along with her, or so she thought.

"I believe that I am hot when I wear this." Rei said to the angel.

'You're starting to catch on.' Lilith replied. 'Soon, you'll have men flocking to you.'

Several hours later the group was done, and Rei walked out of the mall with several hundred dollars worth of cloths. When she was asked about where she got the money, she responded that she never really spent her allowance. In truth, she was spending the winnings from Lilith's' drinking contests. The angel didn't mind at all, the girl who she shared a body with was finally beginning to see things her way.

Once home and her purchases put away, Rei went to sleep. This time, she let Lilith out again.

TBC

Okay folks, this chapter is done and I hoped that you all liked it. I'll continue working on for a while and then end it when I reach the end.

Until next time

Keep your stick on the ice.


	5. Chapter 5

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay, time for another chapter. What will happen his time around? I don't even know yet, I'm writing this as I go along. Anyway, a slight lime warning for this chapter. Don't worry; I won't be turning this into a lemon.

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I am a broke college student with no money, so I don't own Evangelion.

Lilith was free again. The day at the spa had been just what the doctor ordered. Now all she needed to do was head on out for a night on the town, but she had some business to attend to first. Dressing in the same clothes as last time, she headed out.

Fuyutsuki's apartment.

As the sub commander, Fuyutsuki could have had a mansion to live in, but he preferred his apartment. He didn't have any need for such a large mansion as Gendo lived in, even if it was underground. Lilith faded into view as the professor slept. One of the first things that she noticed was a picture on his desk; it was a picture of his wife and daughter. Very few people knew that the sub-commander had a family at one time. He wife and daughter had been killed in a car crash when he was younger. He was young enough that he could have moved on, like his wife wanted him too, but he never had.

Lilith also knew that the sub-commander needed to relax. There was a lot of stress in his life, and he had to get rid of it or he was heading for a heart attack. There was one way to get rid of it and to hook him up at the sometime.

One thing that Lilith could do was talk to those that had already passed, and Fuyutsuki's wife wanted her husband to move on. She was glad that he still loved her, but he did need to move on. So Lilith held her hands out again and a glow surrounded the professor. She left once she was done.

Maya's apartment.

Maya Ibuki lived simply. Her apartment was simple and she kept it neat. The thing that stood out was a pile of books, upon closer inspection the books turned out to be fantasy novels, also in the stack were Dungeons and Dragons books. Lilith took note of all of this as she appeared in the room. The tech was asleep in her bed, dreaming of slaying dragons with her character.

Walking over to the sleeping tech, Lilith once again held her hands out and a familiar glow appeared. With a slight giggle, she left the room for a night on the town.

Next morning, Katsuragi land.

Dawn was rearing its ugly head again for the major of the purple locks. Yesterday had been almost perfect, with the trip to the spa, followed by shopping and more teasing. Now she had to get up and go to work. The pilots were due in later for a sync test that they would complain about, but would do as the safety of the planet depended on it. The two were adapting to their new changes better then she thought.

Shinji was glad that whatever Misato had done worn off during the night. He didn't want to stay a girl for the rest of his life. Heading into the kitchen, he started to make breakfast. As he cooked, the rest of the house started to do their morning routine. Misato came running out of her room proclaiming that she was late, while Asuka went into the bathroom to wash up. It wasn't long before the cursed pair where on their way to NERV for their tests.

NERV.

Something had happened during the night, he was sure of it. Something was going on, and it needed to be stopped. That something had given him cat ears and a tail and made him about 45 years younger. Fuyutsuki just leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of the damned. He would probably become one of Dr. Akagi's lab rats soon, and that would leave Major Katsuragi in charge. Unbeknownst to him, Dr. Akagi already had a new lab rat.

Saying that Maya was uncomfortable was an understatement. She sat on the exam table naked from the waist up as Dr. Akagi studied her and her new wings. They had appeared last night as she slept. There were four of them, two on each side. The top ones where four feet long and one foot wide, while the bottom ones where three feet long and one foot wide. She had this feeling

that could fly with them, but hadn't tested it out yet. She also wanted to get her hands a German long sword and some armor, just like her character in D&D.

Dr. Akagi scurried around her assistant as she studied her new wings and ears. Maya ears had become pointed as well, but not as long as Misato's though. The wings seemed to be healthy, but didn't seem to be able to support flight. Luckily for Maya, she could fold them away in her back so she didn't attract too much attention.

Misato arrived and headed for her office where the usual unholy amount of paper work waited. She always wondered why they couldn't do things by computer now a days, it would help to save all the trees.

The three pilots arrived to start their tests. Ayanami seemed to be actually displaying some feeling, as she had a slight smile on her face. Shinji had to admit that she looked pretty when she smiled. Asuka started to growl a little when she noticed Shinji looking at Rei, but stopped when Shinji squeezed her hand. She found herself looking into his eyes, and that was enough to tell that he still belonged to her.

To tell the truth, Rei was asleep. Lilith was taking over for the day. She and Rei had discussed a few things that morning, like how to change everyone back. The decision that they came to was that they would wait for one month to let everyone get used to their changes. After that month, they would give them a choice. Change back or stay the way that they were.

In Dr. Akagi's office, Maya was getting dressed. She was free and no longer a lab rat, and she wanted out of there as fast as she could.

Medical wing.

It had been over a week since Gendo had been found beaten, and so far he had been unconscious. That started to change when the brain activity monitor start to beep faster and his eyes start to open.

Sync test.

It was a normal sync test for the pilots, with one major difference. Shinji and Asuka were wearing new plug suits and were the wrong sex. It was their first sync test like this, and so far everything was going okay. Dr. Akagi had predicted a slightly lower synch rate due to the changes, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. Rei was doing the same actually, though something did seem a little off about her, like she was struggling to suppress a smile every time she saw one of the people that had changed. Once the tests were finished, she dismissed to pilots.

Taking the test results to the sub-commander, Dr. Akagi stopped outside his office. A familiar smell was in the air, one that was drawing her in like a fish on a line, one that she couldn't resist. The cat part of her would not be denied what it wanted, and it wanted what was causing that smell. She wanted the fish sticks that she knew resided in the office. Opening the door, she froze, and so did Fuyutsuki.

Fuyutsuki was in the middle of eating his fish sticks when the door opened. He froze in mid-bite when he saw the doctor with her tail swishing behind her. For some strange reason he found her tail enchanting. He watched as she started to move over towards him, and go around his desk. Once she was on his side, the doctor bent over and slightly cupped his face to bring it closer to hers, where she bit off the part of the fish stick that was hanging out of his mouth.

While she chewed the Fish stick, Dr. Akagi's lips never left the sub-commanders. It soon developed into a deep kiss. From there it went to roaming hands. It wasn't long before the two where purring.

What they didn't know was that they had someone watching them. Lilith was watching from the corner of the office. She watched as the two cat people start kissing because of a fish stick, and if the purring that she was hearing know was any indication of what was going on, the two where liking it. She needed no further confirmation of what was going to happen when cloths started to fly. Deciding that there were other things to do, Lilith left the pair to their own devices. On her way out though, she paused for a moment to throw away the empty bag of catnip.

Medical Wing

Gendo was not happy, he wasn't comfortable either. He itched all over. Since he had woken up, a doctor told him that almost every bone in his body was broken. About the only ones that weren't broken was his spine, skull, and jaw. Luckily for him, the pain medications were working. Unluckily for the staff, he could still think and talk. The commander had ordered a full investigation into what had happened only to learn that one was already underway. What he wasn't happy to learn about was all the changes to his staff and pilots. Dr. Akagi and Fuyutsuki were know cat people, the pilots changed sexes with a splash of water, his combat commander was an elf, and one of his computer techs was a fairy. What else could go wrong?

So far there had been no logical explanation for these changes. Everyone seemed to be healthy, well everyone except him. The thought that SEELE was behind this came to his mind, but they were quickly dismissed as they didn't have the technology to do something like this. It could be an angel, but it would have been detected. Something was not right here.

TBC

Okay folks, chapter five of this thing is done. I hope that you all enjoyed it. By the way, I will not be writing a lemon for this chapter right now, maybe in the future, but not now.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	6. Chapter 6

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter 6. I hope that you all liked what I did in the last one. I had fun writing it. And a note to all those who want a lemon scene, I know I said that I might write one. But I have decided to leave you high and dry on that one.

Anyway, on with the story.

The prankster

Chapter 6:

A smile was on Fuyutsuki's face as he walked down the halls of NERV to his office. Yesterday had been a good one for him and Dr. Akagi. He didn't know why it had happened, it just did. Maybe it was because he was eating fish sticks, he really didn't know. He had a feeling that someone knew, and if they did, he would have to thank them.

It might have been a good thing that he had been changed like he had, or he would never have seen Dr. Akagi for what she was, a women with smarts and good looks. And the way that she walked with her tail swaying behind her was just so sexy. Was he falling for the doctor? It was a possibility. It could be because of what they were, or it could be something else. Something that could be love, but he wasn't sure.

Dr. Akagi also had a smile on her face as she almost glided through the corridors of NERV. Yesterday had also been very good for her, and it had all started with a fish stick. Misato would never believe what had happened between her and Fuyutsuki. The problem that was bothering her was the same as the one that was bothering the sub-commander. Did she actually love him, or was it just lust brought on by the smell of fried fish. She wasn't quite sure that is what it was; to her it was something different. She decided to talk to Fuyutsuki about it. The only problem would be keeping her clothes on.

Medical Wing.

Gendo was still not happy. Being spoon feed just didn't feel right, especially when the nurse kept making baby noises. The nurse must have been a new hire as he didn't remember a nurse with long silver hair. As he ate, he also thought about what had gone on since his accident. The changes that had occurred to his staff bothered him. Something was going on at NERV that he couldn't control.

"Okay commander, here comes another piece of broccoli." The nurse said.

"Please stop." Gendo cried out. "I'm not a baby."

Apartment.

Shinji and Asuka were sitting on the couch watching a romance movie that Asuka had picked out. It was something that their friends wouldn't have believed when Asuka arrived. They just sat there enjoying themselves. Shinji decided that this was a good time to make a move. He slowly moved towards Asuka, bringing his lips closer to hers. Asuka made no move to stop him, and actually started to move towards him.

"I'm home." Misato shouted as she entered the apartment, effectively killing the mood between the two pilots. "So what are you two up too?"

"Just watching a movie." Asuka responded. She was that close to her first kiss, only to have it ruined.

"That's good, don't want you two doing something that's you're not supposed to be doing."

"Don't worry Misato, we know better than that." Asuka called out. "Besides, you know what I do to the baka if he tried anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Asuka." Misato countered. "I think that you like him." Before Asuka could fire off a response, Misato slipped past the pair and into her room.

Today had been a good day for Misato. She had finally been able to summon a can of beer, not that she thought that it would do anything, that was until she tried it. She was lucky that she had done it in the morning, as she was almost instantly tipsy after finishing the can. Now that she was home, she summoned a six pack and went to town.

NERV.

Dr. Akagi was standing outside of Fuyutsuki's office once again, only this time the tempting smell of fish sticks was not present. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer. She was soon allowed to enter.

"Hello Doctor." Fuyutsuki said as Ritsuko entered his temporary office. "I just heard that Gendo is awake."

Suppressing a growl, Dr. Akagi stayed a distance away from the sub-commander to avoid the temptation. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About yesterday, correct?" Fuyutsuki asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I don't really know the answer myself, and thought that maybe you did."

"Now this is funny." Fuyutsuki said with a slight laugh. "The great Dr. Akagi coming to me for answers."

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know, and so am I." Fuyutsuki replied. "I think that we have the same feeling for each other. Ones that weren't brought on by fish sticks, am I correct."

"I guess you could say that." Ritsuko replied trying to hide her blush. It was like being back in high school when she was trying to talk to a boy that she liked.

"I guess one of has to be brave enough to say what we really feel isn't it."

"I guess you're right about that." The head of Project E replied. "It's almost like being back in high school, Isn't it?"

"That's about right." Fuyutsuki replied. "Though as a high schooler, I would have the courage to say that I love you Dr. Ritsuko Akagi."

Her heart almost came to a stop. He had said it, he had actually said it. He said that he loved her. It was something more than fish sticks. "Well I guess that I have to say that I return the feelings." Dr. Akagi said as she started walking over Fuyutsuki, her tail swaying behind here once again. This time was different then the last. Last time had been fueled by lust and repressed emotions. This time it fueled by love for each other, and that made it all the better for both of them.

School, the next day.

Once again it was a race against the rain. The pilots had gotten good at dodging cold water, but it seemed like it was trying to find them. About the only time that they could rest is when they were in their Eva's or asleep. One thing that they had discovered is the hot bath. Shinji had originally not liked baths, but had come to like the hot soaks. Asuka had always like soaking up the hot water as it swirled around her body, but now it meant something else to her. It meant that she could still turn back to a beautiful and pure girl.

Asuka was slowly beginning to learn what some boys went through when they looked at girls. For her it was Shinji that her body would react to. It was a pain at times, but she couldn't help it. That new part of her just wouldn't stay under control.

For Shinji it was the same, yet opposite. As a girl, whenever he saw Asuka as a boy, her body would react in ways that she never thought possible, and it was scary. He really didn't know what to do about it and he was afraid to ask Misato. Maybe he could ask Dr. Akagi about it.

Mall

It was Maya's day off, and she was doing some shopping. She was looking for a store that she had seen and been in several times to get ideas for her character. This time she was looking to buy. She wasn't going to buy everything at once, but in pieces. The first thing that she had to get was the sword. Going up to the clerk, he asked about the swords, and found out that they could have one custom made. It wasn't very long before the fairy tech had her sword ordered.

NERV

Dr. Akagi and Fuyutsuki arrived at the same time, part of that had to do with the fact that she spent the night over at his apartment. It wasn't well known that the pair was now a couple, but the news would soon spread throughout the entire base, but the couple didn't care about that. One of the things that they had agreed to was not to mix business and pleasure.

Dr. Akagi went to her office to begin the day. Firing up her coffee machine and the sun lamp, she got to work.

Medical wing.

For once the nurse wasn't the silvered haired one, and for that Gendo was glad. A section 2 had brought him the daily report of what was going on in his secret underground base. So far things were looking up. No angels had attacked, the pilot's sync scores were up, and the Eva's were in top shape. The problems came when he read the rest of the report. Apparently Dr. Akagi and Fuyutsuki were now in a relationship, and the pilots were in love, they just wouldn't admit it. In other words, his scenario was thrown out the window. He cursed whoever had done this to him.

School.

Achoo. Rei sneezed. This one action brought the entire class to stop. Rei never did anything other than stare out the window and do the work that had been assigned. The class soon resumed as the blue haired pilot kept staring out the window.

'I think that someone is thinking bad about us.' Lilith said in her mind.

"I would have to agree with you." Rei answered.

'I'm going to see if I can find out who it is.' Lilith said as she began her search. It wasn't long before she had her man. 'So, he's the one that is talking about us. Can I teach him a lesson?'

"You wish to teach the commander a lesson about talking bad about us?"

'Well, it's mainly me, but I want to anyway.' Lilith responded. 'It'll be fun, so don't worry about it.'

"What are you going to do to the commander?" Rei asked the angel.

'Nothing to bad.'

Medical wing.

Gendo was once again being fed. According to the doctors, he would be able to feed himself in about two weeks as he has been given stimulants. All of a sudden all the power in his room went out. The nurse who had been attending him, went out to check on the problem. She found that the power was on in the rest of the hospital, just not on in his room. She went back and explained the situation, and continued to feed the commander his meal.

Later that day. NERV.

The pilots were once again sitting in LCL as they went through a sync test. Dr. Akagi kept an eye on the results while Misato flipped through a magazine. Shigeru, Aoba, and Maya were making sure nothing went wrong with the tests. Over all the atmosphere on the command deck was a lot more relaxed, but more efficient. Things were actually getting done faster and this meant that the staff could go home earlier. The techs had even managed to finish all the repairs on the Eva's and repaint them. They had also almost finished the upgrades to Unit 00 ahead of schedule.

All of a sudden the alarms started going off. Everyone hurried to their battle stations in preparation for the angel.

"Cancel the test, prep the Eva's for launch, evacuate the civilians." Misato ordered.

"Transform the geo-front, begin analysis of the angel." Fuyutsuki shouted as he entered the command bridge.

"Roger, transforming geo-front, civilians heading towards the shelter." Shigeru shouted from his post.

"Test canceled. Eva's are being moved into launch pre-positions." Aoba also shouted.

"Beginning analysis of the angel." Maya shouted.

"Status of the angel?" Misato ordered

"Ma'am, angel is in the mountains to the north if, estimated time of arrival is twenty minutes."

"Evacuations complete; all civilians in the shelters." Shigeru informed Misato.

"Pilots ready and waiting for orders." Aoba responded.

"Get a visual on the angel." Misato ordered.

"Systems are down for repair in that sector. No visual available." Maya responded.

"Can we get any reading on it?" Dr. Akagi asked.

"I'm registering a blue pattern, it's definitely an angel." Maya responded. "I can't determine anything else."

"I've got visual from an alternate source, patching it in." Aoba shouted. He had brought up the traffic cameras for that area and gotten a visual. Bring it up; everyone saw the true nature of the angel.

The words TEST flashed on the screen, along with a timer.

"Okay everyone. We passed that one; now let's see if we can do that against a real angel." Fuyutsuki said from above.

"Yes sir." Misato responded. "Cancel the launch, bring the Eva's back, and let everybody out of the shelters."

"Looks like we passed this one." Dr. Akagi told her friend.

"I know." Misato replied. "These drills help keep us ready for the angels."

"Speaking of angels I think I know what might be causing these changes around NERV."

TBC.

Okay, once again another chapter is done. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I fun writing it.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	7. Chapter 7

A Nautilus Production

By Captain Nemo

Okay folks, after several disasters, a move, several more disasters, working two jobs, trying to catch up on sleep, and just trying to survive, I present to you the much awaited next chapter in this story.

On with the Story.

Chapter 7

Monsters

It was once again a peaceful morning in the advanced city of Tokyo 3. And everything was as should be in the Katsuragi apartment. Every one was there proper gender, Shinji was cooking in the kitchen, Auska was in the shower, and Misato was drinking beer. Pen^2 was also awake, and eating the fish that had been made for him.

All in all, everything was running the way it should. That was until Misato's phone rang.

"Katsuragi." She answered with slightly slurred speech. Listening to the person on the other end, her eyes slowly got bigger. "Are you sure it's not an Angel?"

This got the pilots attention. Asuka poked her head out of the shower, and Shinji just turned to look at her.

"Okay then, and they still want us to deploy the Eva's?" A few more seconds, "Yes sir, I'll have them there right away."

Hearing that, the two pilots bolted for there rooms. Of course Shinji took the time to turn off the stove so the apartment wouldn't burn down. Asuka ran out of the bath room wrapped in a towel, with another towel in her hands as dried herself off. Misato also made a bee line for her room to get dressed as well. And Penpen grabbed a beer and headed for the balcony to watch the show.

Rei was a different story. Lilith was currently in control, and was having a good time. Needles to say, her phone, or rather Rei's phone, brought her fun to an end. Using Rei's voice, she answered to phone. Learning that she had to report NERV, She hung up. Turning to the guy next to her, she told him that she had an emergency at work and that she had to leave. Getting dressed, she was out the door in a hurry. Along the way, changing back to Rei and putting her back in charge. Needles to say, Rei was once again slightly mad at Lilith for last nights activities.

All four arrived at NERV about the same time. Misato headed for the bridge, while the pilots headed for the locker rooms to change.

"Okay, let me get this straight. We are not facing an angel, but we are being asked to deploy anyway, correct?"

"That is Correct major. We are facing an enemy we have not faced since before second impact." Fyutksi replied. "MAGI are working on Identification at this moment."

"Sir," The night shift computer tech yelled. "Identification confirmed. It's King Ghidorah!"

"Oh Shit, And I had hopped he died in second impact." Dr Akagi said as she came on the bridge. It was obvious that she had been asleep when the call had come through. Turning to Misato, she asked, "If we live through this, mind if I join you tonight for a drink?"

"Sure," She answered. Turning towards the tech's, "how long till intercept?"

"With current rate of speed, and direction, about 30 minutes."

"Right, sound the alarms and begin evacuations. Have the pilots meet me in the briefing room. I also need all the information we have on this guy." Misato barked. Instantly things started to happen.

Alarms began blaring across the city, and people began getting dressed and heading towards the shelters. Most students, while still sleepy where glad because it meant that classes for the day would be canceled. If not the school destroyed. Though for some strange reason, that never happened.

Briefing Room.

The pilots all sat around the table in their plug suits. Shinji and Asuka where wearing the new type that could adapt to their gender changes. Misato was slightly fuming as the file that she had asked for had not arrived. She was surprised when Maya literally flew into the room with a sizeable file in her hands.

"Sorry about the delay captain, but the file was pretty large." Maya apologized.

"That's fine," Misato said to the still hovering tech. "You can land now if you want."

Looking down, and seeing that she was still flying, she simply let herself down. "Thanks, Captain. I figured out that I could fly last night, and have been doing it ever since."

"Okay then, why don't you head back down to the bridge."

"Yes, Ma'am," And with that, Maya took off down the hall way.

"I hope she doesn't run into anyone with those wings." Asuka said.

"Anyway, Back to the mission ahead of us." Misato said, calling the attention in the room to her. "The threat we are facing today is one that we have not faced since before second impact. Today we face King Ghidorah."

"WHAT," Shinji shouted. Everyone in the room looked at him, as every one knew that was what Asuka said.

"Yes, King Ghidorah. Now calm down Shinji." Misato commanded. "We are pretty sure that AT Field can with stand that force of his attacks, so hit him and hit him hard. Rei, you will take up a sniper postion. Asuka, Shinji, you two will take point defence. Choose you weapons accordingly. Dismissed."

With that, the pilots took off for their respective Eva's. Once they where there, they launched, and got into position.

While they still had about ten minutes, Misato turned towards Dr. Akagi. "So you think that an angel might be that cause of all these problems?"

"As I said last night, it's the only thing that I can think of." The nekofied doctor replied. "That or some retro-virus unleashed upon us by the committee."

"And they have no reason to do that too us." Misato replied.

"Besides, where would they get the ability to make Maya and you into mythical creatures."

"True, Though I must say that being like this does have it's advantages." Misato once again said. This time she stretched high as she could, making her back pop in several places.

At around this time, Misato began to hear a very annoying sound. It kept up, and slowly got louder. "Does anyone else hear that buzzing?"

"It's actually your alarm clock," Dr. Akagi replied. "This is a dream Misato, do you really think we would really fight King Ghidorah. Now wake up before your late for work, again."

Misato's eyes flew open. Seeing that indeed she was still in her room, she hit her alarm clock and started to get ready for day. 'Dang Rits, annoying even in my dreams.'

Dr Akagi's Lab

Having just gotten into work for the day, the good doctor punched the power button on her coffee machine and powered up the sun lamp. It was then that she noticed some one in her office, some one that she recognized by the smell of his cologne.

"And why did you break into my office?" She asked the figure standing in the shadows. "When all you had to do was knock on my door later?"

"I need something, and I prefer not to be seen." the figure answered. "I need something that can help me hide in plain view."

"We developed something that does what you want, but deemed it impractical." The cat woman responded.

"Oh," the man replied. "And what does it do?"

"bends light around you, making it harder to see you." Was his answer, but Dr. Akagi knew that this man wanted more information. "We developed for the eva's, but it proved to cost to much."

"Do you have any left?"

"A few yards are still in my storage closet."

"Thank you, my beautiful doctor."

Not even bothering to turn her head, just her ears, she listened to the man walk over to the closet, and retrieve the cloth. With his prize in hand, he slipped out with barley a sound.

'Good luck, assassin.'

Medical Wing.

Gendo knew that it would take time for him to heal. So in the mean time, he was going over all the information he had. And so far it wasn't good. Everything was being thrown for a loop, and to make matters worse, the next angel was late.

On a good note, that blasted nurse was gone. Strangely, they could not find records of any nurse with silver hair. He would have to look into this woman as this was not the first time that she had been spotted.

Bridge.

It was pretty calm on the bridge. The bunnies where drinking coffee, and generally playing around as sensors where recalibrated. It was after getting hit in the head by a spit ball, that Motako noticed something on one of his monitors. Punching up some files, he saw that all the sensors in that area where working correctly. It was a new area, but still. The radiation levels shouldn't have been that high.

Bringing this new problem to the magi's attention, he began an analysis of the radiation. What he saw scared him. The last time that this radiation had been encountered was before second impact. And that caused a lot of destruction in old Tokyo.

"Sir," he yelled up the bridge. "I think we have a problem."

And que the cliff hanger.

Alright folks, after nearly 3 years. I blow the dust off this one and revive it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and stay safe in the knowledge that another one is already in the works.

Until next time

Keep you stick on the ice.


	8. Chapter 8

A Nautilus Production

By Capt Nemo

Okay folks, here comes chapter 8. Hopefully everyone will like it, as I have included a surprise that takes up half the chapter.

An Understated Chapter

Once again, the sun burst into being over the city of Tokyo-3. Its bright rays touching all that it could. Bring hope of a new day to the battle worn city. Only to have the rays block out by the torrential down pour of rain that was currently lashing the city.

To say that is was raining cats and dogs would be an understatement. Even Misato was driving slower. The rain had been keeping up for a few days, and it looked like it wasn't going to give up. Looking in the back seat of her car, she saw her two charges, in complete head to toe rain gear. They didn't take it off in the car.

Arriving at NERV, the trio split up. Misato headed to the bridge to review the data that they had collected over the past few days. This new radiation had them worried. For a while they had gone on 24 hour alert. That meant that a pilot was ready to deploy at a moment notice. To say that this had gotten old fast was another understatement. 8 hours in a plug suit, in same room, or in the entry plug tended to make one very irritable. Luckily nothing had happened so far, and levels of radiation had gone down. So the 24 hour alert had been canceled, much to the relief of the pilots.

Arriving at the school, the two pilots headed on in to begin the day. Little did they know that someone was watching them from the shadows.

He was watching them, because he had heard that there would be an attempt to kidnap on of the two pilots. Didn't matter which one, just grab one of them. As he watched from the roof tops, he saw that there was indeed a man following the pilots. As he got within range, the man on the roof jumped.

Hidden blades sprung forth from his hands, as he used his target to brake his fall. Pulling out a silenced pistol from his cloths, he aimed at the second and third man that had been following. Two slight puffs later, and both where on the ground in the same condition as the first. Feeling some one coming up from behind, he once again extended the blades.

Turning around, he jammed the blade on his left hand up under the mans rib cage, and into his heart.

Seeing as their was no one else in the area who wanted to cause harm to the two pilots. The man faded away, as if disappearing into the very air itself. Needles to say, school was canceled for the day.

NERV

The bridge crew was going about there daily tasks of monitoring the area for angels, and running tests on the eva's. They where also talking about the latest news story of Tokyo-3, the Assassin.

"I heard that he struck outside the school that the pilots go too." Hyuga threw in.

"That's nothing compared to what I heard." Maya told her two male co workers. "The word I heard is that he took out an entire yakuza clan by himself."

"I've also heard rumors that he works with the prostitutes around town." Mokoto added in.

All in all the discussion kept going on about the different changes at NERV. Small betting pools had formed about what the next change was going to be. The main person that everyone was betting on was Rei, the question was what was going to happen to her. Little did they know the truth.

Rei was currently in charge of the shared body once again. Looking out the window of her apartment, she watched the part of the city that she lived in be torn down.

'You know that we are going to have to move out soon.' Lilith told Rei.

"I am aware that this building has been scheduled for demolition." Rei replied. "I am looking for better accommodations."

'I know you have.' Lilith said with a light chuckle. 'You have come along way my…'

Rei was curious about Lilith's pause. She usually had trouble keeping the angel quite. Mainly because she liked the quite. "Is something the matter?"

'Oh no," was Lilith's reply. 'Everything just took a huge turn for the better.'

Train Station.

The garb of the young man getting off the train could only be described as a strange cross between punk rocker and emo. Spiked boots covered his feet while ripped jeans where his choice of pants for the day. A ZZ Top shirt was worn and rosary hung from his neck. The leather jacket that he had been wearing was thrown over his shoulder. His face though was white as snow, with ruby red eyes offering a piercing gaze. His light gray hair topped it off.

"All right Tokyo-3, Tabris is in town, and he looking for a cutie." Tabris proclaimed, pumping his first in the air. "But first I need to get dad out."

Misato's Apartment.

Shinji sneezed. This was not unusual in and of itself, but the fact that he felt like some one had walked over his grave before granting him a slight reprieve sent shudders threw her spine as she cooked. Reaching around her back, she adjusted the bra that she was wearing and made a note to herself, that when she was a she, she would dress very down.

NERV Hospital

Gendo was still recovering from whatever happened to him. He itched all over and need to use the bath room again. Life was truly hell for him at the moment. Dr. Akagi had come to visit, and that had confirmed what he had heard. And to say that she was hot as a cat woman was once again an understatement. The woman was sexy, and to think that his sub-commander was getting some of that. All of it was too much for him to handle at the moment, so he hit the button on the morphine drip, and fell into a blissful drug induced sleep.

NERV

Tabris was walking around NERV, following the tugging that he felt in his heart. He knew that the feeling would lead him to Adam, but something didn't feel right about it. Like he wasn't supposed to yet. Like his father kept telling him to go away and let him sleep. So following the new feeling, he headed for the surface.

Once there, he started to head for the local school that he had been enrolled in, besided, there where supposed to be a lot of cute girls at the school. Little did the angel know, but school was not in session on Sundays. After finding out said information, he decided to get something to eat. This is where he saw a red head with blue highlights. Well formed, and everything. The only thing wrong with this girl was the dower look that she had.

This was a bad day for Shinji. Misato had declared that he and Asuka needed to get used to their new forms, and that once a week on Sundays, they had to spend the entire day changed. Needles to say that this caused no end of grief for the young Ikari. Just another problem in his life that he had to deal with. As if saving the world wasn't enough.

Tabris walked up to the girl and was about to start talking with her, when he felt something familiar about her. This promptly got his curiosity up and running. Now he knew he had to talk with her.

Random Street.

Misato was out driving around, trying to follow a lead on the assassin. Never mind that this was the polices job, but so far he had eluded capture. He was said to be able to disappear into thin air, and do incredible feats of acrobatics when chased. So far no one had been able to keep up with him. Listening to her police scanner, she hoped to hear anything about him.

Hikari's house.

The Hokari residence was a simple one, but was currently one of the most heavily guarded in the city. About 100 men and women, all armed with enough firepower to make any kidnapper wonder what they where doing there. Not that you could make them out. A small UAV also slowly circled over head. All this for one teenager, Asuka Langly Soryu.

To say that Asuka was having problems was an understatement. She had never had this problem before. He knew what had to be done, and how to do it. The only problem that Hikari was wearing THAT. 'She has to be wearing that on purpose. It's the only way that she can win. Have to concentrate Asuka. She's your best friend.'

'I knew that this would distract him,' The young Hokari thought to herself. 'Happens every time Toji comes over.' This was a low cut shirt that showed off a good amount of her cleavage. And what amounted to short shorts where also being worn. Needles to say, the combination of clothing was having the desired effect on her best friend. 'Maybe I should see how far I can go with this. But only bad girls do that.'

At this moment a little devil Hikari appeared on her shoulder, "Go ahead and do it. It good to be bad occasionally."

"But Asuka is a friend, and you shouldn't do that with friends, besides we're only 14." The angel said popping up on her other shoulder.

"14 shmorteen. At least we can get something out of this." the little devil countered. Thinking that she had done a good job, she turned to wards the neo-boy. "Besides. It's not like you get a chance to do both a boy and a girl at the same time."

It was about time that a rather thick book collided with her head, nearly knocking the devil off her perch. "Ow, what did you do that for you little goody two shoes?"

"Well, if you read the passage that the book is open to you might find out." The angel responded with a small chuckle all her own.

Grabbing the book and grumbling at the same time, the devil saw the highlighted passage. "Thus the age of consent of Japan shall be set at 17. Any sexual contact under said age shall be considered statutory rape."

"See, you don't want us, or that hunk of man meat over there to go to jail do you?" The angel asked.

"Well, no, but….. Did you just call him a hunk of man meat?"

"Well, he is cute and all, but I suggest we save it for Toji." The angel offered.

"Well, you have a point there." The devil replied. "How about we meet half way on this and tease the hell out of him?"

Thus, the day of Asuka got a whole lot worse.

Tokyo-3 back alley

Once again the assassin had struck. And more of the underbelly of Tokyo-3 lay in their own blood. Only this time, there was some else standing next to him, and from the gun in her hand pointing at his head, he could tell that she wasn't happy to see him. Luckily, the hood he had over his head kept his face hidden from her.

"Okay, buddy." said Misato. "You're going to put your hands where I can see them. And they better be empty."

"Yes, Ma'am." the man said as he complied

"And remove the hood, slowly." The high elf commanded.

"Now you know I cant do that." The man replied. "Especially when I can do this."

Misato watched the man in front of her fade into nothingness. "Oh, hell no."

Looking around, she saw nothing of the man that used to be in front. But that's when she heard it, a light rustling of cloth. Looking in that direction of the sound, she concentrated on the area that it was coming from. Very quickly, it looked like she was looking at a ghost, but it most definitely him. Seeing him turn the corner, she shouted after him, and the chase was on.

NERV Bridge.

Once again, nothing was happening, but everything was happening. But nothing of importance was really being done. As the crew looked over their reading, they noticed that the radiation was back, only this time it was increasing. As well as slight tremors being recorded. This was looking really bad for the city of Tokyo 3 and NERV.

Many things could have been said, shouted, or cried. But it was Fyutski that summed it all up once confirmation had been made. "Well, damn."

The street.

It was almost a miracle form heaven. People looked up to see that it was what they thought, and saw that it was true. The rain had stopped and the sky was clearing. This however did not save them from seeing a purple haired woman running down the street with a gun drawn, but this being a company town, and you never knew what they did down there, they ignored it.

Misato was glad for her change for once. Her increased stamina was really paying in this chase. The man in front of her was good, she had to say that about him, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. It was at this moment that he pulled a surprise out of his hat.

A car passed in front of him as he ran across an intersect. He calmly stepped onto the hood, continued to move forward as the car did as well. His next foot landed on the roof. This gave him perfect height to grab the light post with one hand a launch him self on the awning of the corner store. Misato gritted her teeth and continued the chase. Looking ahead, she saw his destination, the train station.

If he could get there, and hop on a train, she would lose him for sure. That is when she heard the truck passing her on her right. Reaching out on instinct, she grabbed the side-view mirror. Feeling the truck lift her off her feat, she used her momentum to swing her self on the roof of the truck. 'This sure footed stuff is really coming in handy.'

The assassin looked behind him. The woman who had been chasing him seemed to have given up. That is when he noticed her kneeling on top of the truck, catching up at a good pace.

NERV.

"Sir, section-2 is bringing the pilots in right now." Maya called out.

"Units one, two, and zero are entering final warming processes now." Hyuga called.

"Evacuation sirens are activation now." Mokoto called as well.

"All we need is the pilots then." Dr. Akagi said as she took in all that was going on. "Do you think we can do this."

"We have no choice." The sub-commander replied. "Humanity has more time left then some think."

"Love, we're about to face off against one of Japans all time greatest threats, not an angel." Dr. Akagi replied. "Besides, if you don't want to be couched, you will not act like Gendo.

"True." Was the reply, along with a massive sweat drop. "Well, if we don't, then there is going to be more devastation then all the angels combined. And I just found this one sushi restaurant."

"And you haven't taken me yet, and here I thought you loved me."

All the bridge crew could do was watch their command staff as they had their lover's spat. They did their best to ignore the target.

"Has anyone seen Major Katsuragi?" Maya asked when she noticed that the major was not present.

Streets of Tokyo-3

Seeing the woman behind him, the assassin saw his chance and took it. Leaping off the final lamp post, he launched himself into the air. Aiming for a passing train. He grabbed on to the last car. Hanging on, he looked back and saw his pursuer start falling back again. Smiling to himself, he calmly climbed on the back of train.

Misato saw the daring feat, and knew that if she didn't catch that train, she would lose him for good. Seeing an opportunity, she jumped on to the roof of a passing car. Seeing as the driver didn't notice her landing, she then jumped to the next car. Moving forward as fast as the train that she was after.

The assassin saw this, and could only hold the woman in higher regard. Car hopping was working for her, but he need to start looking for an exit as it looked like she was catching up, and might actually catch him at this rate.

Hopping onto the roof of a police car, Misato kept her eyes on both her target and the traffic in front of her. Noticing the car she was on slowing down to turn in to the donut shop, she hopped on to the next car. Seeing a station ahead, she knew that he would make his move soon. And it most likely be to direction away from her. What surprised her, was when he jumped off the train, landed on a light post for a split second before using his momentum to carry him into the construction site on her right.

NERV.

The pilots had arrived, and where currently getting into their respective Eva's. Synching with the machines, Hyuga brought them up to date on the current situation.

"Please tell me you are kidding me." was the reply from Asuka when she heard what their target for the day was. "How are we supposed to take down Godzilla?"

"Well, we have our AT Fields, so that should help us." Was the helpful reply from Shinji.

"Pilot Ikari is correct." Rei said over the communication channel. "Our AT Fields should keep us safe."

"You don't sound to sure there, wonder girl." Asuka fired back.

"Can it, All three of you." Was the reaction from the bridge. Dr Akagi took a second to clear her throat. "We will deploy you in standard attack positions. You will move to intercept the target, and protect the city."

"Roger," was the reply from all three pilots.

"Kids these days." the cat woman said to herself.

"And you're the one who wants kittens." Her lover/commander/boyfriend replied with a smirk. A loud smack was soon heard on the command bridge, followed by the sound of a body hitting the wall.

Construction Site

Misato was moving slowly. Trying to track this man was proving harder then she thought, and could only catch glimpses of him at times. Nothing had moved in the site for some time. She would have considered call for back up, but having lost her phone in her car hopping, she really had no choice but to go it alone.

'Have to move silently, this one is good.' The assassin thought to himself. Moving across a steal beam. He didn't notice the small rocks that where on top of it. The one that was following him heard them crunch under his foot.

Instantly, Misato knew that he was nearing the top of the site, and might be attempting to cross over to the next building. Looking around, she saw a elevator shaft. The elevator was at the top floor and might provide her with a quick lift.

What he heard was a loud bang, followed by the sound of something heavy falling. What he didn't hear was what was coming up the elevator shaft. He was almost in position to move to the next building when he felt a rumbling from the steel girders that he was standing on. A rhythmic rumbling, almost like giant foot steps, from an Eva perhaps. But there had been no siren that he had heard. Looking to the west, he saw his answer. "Well, Shit."

NERV.

"Godzilla is entering the outer city limits, and shows no signs of slowing down." Maya called out. "And if you two will stop making out, you might actually have orders for us."

Dr. Akagi promptly flicked her subordinate her middle finger, and continued her make out session with the sub commander.

"Maya, just deploy the Eva's." Mokoto suggested. "And Hyuga, can you get a spray bottle?"

"Sure."

Unit one rocketed to the surface with the other 2 units following close behind. All three pilots where ready for what lay ahead of them. An enemy with known abilities, and known weaknesses that they could exploit. The battle that they where about to enter would shake the whole world with the shear amount of power that would be unleashed. The amount of…. These thoughts where interrupted by the sound of two cats hissing at some one.

"Fine. All units, engage the enemy and destroy him." Fyutski ordered. "And some one bring me the hide of Mokoto."

"Now, now, honey. He was only trying to do his job." Dr. Akagi responded. "But for the spray bottle, I want his hide as well."

To this the three pilots turned their receivers down, so they would not have to listen to the chatter from the bridge and concentrate on kicking ass.

Elevator shaft.

To say that the ride up was amazing would be an understatement. Hanging on the cable as she shot upward, pushing off the girders to avoid being smashed by the falling elevator, Misato flew upwards. Seeing that she was reaching her destination, she let go of the cable. Momentum carried her the rest of the way. Reaching her destination. She simply landed on her feet and brought up her pistol….

Eva's.

So far everything was going to plan, well sort of to plan anyway. Asuka getting tail whipped into a building was not part of it, nor was Rei getting stomped on. At that moment, Shinji realized that it was all up to him, again. He was Japanese after all, and so far only Japanese had been able to defeat him. Pulling out his progressive knife, he charged the radioactive lizard.

Godzilla saw the new enemy approach him with a knife in hand. Letting out a blast of radio active breath, he saw it blocked by some sort of strange field. It was in that moment that it was upon him. He felt the knife dig into him, causing him great pain. Letting out another blast, this one going through, he knocked the enemy off him. Whipping around, he caught the enemy with his tail, sending it into yet another building.

Shacking his head, Shinji started to get up. This lizard was going to go down, hard. That's when he saw that Asuka was up. Only this time it seemed like she was trying to get away, only to be drawn to wards the beast.

Asuka didn't know what was going on. All she was trying to was reach on of the weapon buildings, when it felt like her Eva was attracted to a giant magnet. A magnet that happened to be shaped like Godzilla. Seeing this as a possible opportunity, she simply back flipped. Hopping to catch the lizard by turning his own attack against him.

Godzilla saw the jump. Knowing what to do, he simply caught the red enemy, and tossed it into the blue one that was aiming a rather big weapon at him.

Rei, nursing a rather large headache, they hadn't cut her synch ratio enough when she got her head stomped, tried to catch unit 02. But it was a futile attempt. Catching a million ton war machine, even with another million ton war machine, is a pretty difficult task. Needless to say, both units went down, again.

Shinji, seeing what happened, simply jumped onto the back of the lizard, and started to beat it on the head. He didn't expect to get bucked off like an amateur bull rider. This lead to him being stomped like Rei had been. The stomping ceased as a tanker truck exploded against Godzilla's head.

Turning to face the enemy that had thrown the truck, Godzilla was surprised to catch a fist under his jaw, launching him into the air. This was followed quickly by several more explosives slamming into him as he flew through the air. He had almost landed when the red enemy was upon him. Grabbing him by the neck, she flipped him over her shoulder, and slammed him into the ground face first.

Rei watched as Asuka let loose a kick that sent their enemy flying into the air. Seeing another shoot, she rippled off another set of missiles. Watching them track on her enemy, she felt a slight smile form on her face as she watched to impacts.

Godzilla was a world of hurt, but he had been in worse situations before. Seeing the red enemy fly through the air at him again, he turned his head and let loose another blast. This one connecting again.

Asuka felt the heat of the blast, and the force of it knocking down. Struggling to get up again. She saw the monster get to his feat, only to be hit by more missiles fired by Rei. These missiles seemed to be good only for keeping him down as it didn't seem like they where doing a lot of damage. It might be their saving grace in this fight if it wasn't for Rei's next radio call.

"I am out of ammunition."

"Any chance of getting more?" Shinji asked.

"Negative, Pilot Soryu was thrown into the proper building near the start of the action."

"Well sorry, I didn't think Godzilla would be this hard to fight." Asuka replied while throwing he prog knife at the beast, only to have it miss.

"We need to think of something."

"Well, if we didn't have to hack into your comms net, we could tell you that we are sent up more ammunition near site 23." Maya said breaking into the discussion.

All the pilots could do was look sheepishly at each other before taking off at a run for the weapons. While they where doing this Godzilla continued his march to his destination.

Train

Misato was slowly coming too. The last thing that she remembered was bring her gun up, but seeing as he was already on her, she had no chance. Then she had felt the prick of something in her gut, and then nothing.

The bastard had gotten the better off her, and that was final. Now she was on a train, heading into NERV by the looks of it, in defeat. The only bright side was that he left her alive, alive to hunt him again. With that thought, a small smirk erased the frown that had been covering her face before. Next time, he would be going down, and she would take him alive. All she needed to do was train more.

Unit one.

After reloading, Shinji moved to take a shot. Letting loose a barrage from a pallet gun, Shinji watched as they impacted. All these seemed to do make him even more angry, and aim his attention at him. Seeing Godzilla leap into the air after him was an amazing site, but the impact could hurt, so he simply rolled out of the way.

Another barrage of missiles from Rei impacted again. It was right after the impact that Asuka descended upon the lizard once again. With a cry of Germanic fury, she unleashed a fury of blows.

Now Godzilla was getting mad. These enemies where keeping him from what he wanted. Maybe he should just around the town, that might work. So he simply bucked the enemy off his back and unleashed another blast, only to have this one blacked by that strange field. Seeing his enemy roll away from him, he turned and let loose another blast at the missiles that where coming at him again.

Rei watched as her missiles where destroyed. She didn't see much after that as the blast kept coming and caught her Eva in the head. She had forgotten to keep her field up.

"Does anybody know where this thing is going?" Shinji asked.

"Basic over all course is toward the sea." Maya responded. "With monster island on a direct course."

"You mean all he is trying to do is get home?" Shinji asked again.

"It seems that way." Misato replied over the radio. Having just gotten to the bridge and gotten brought up to speed, she simply took over her job as tactical commander. "I want all of you to move back about two and a half clicks from him, and watch him. As long as he maintains a course for the sea, we should be fine. There is nothing between him and his objective at this point."

"Roger." was the reply from all the pilots.

Godzilla watched as the enemies moved back from him. They kept a distance from him and just watched him. Looking around, he then decided to continue on his way as he had been before.

Eventually, Godzilla reached the sea and swam away. As they watched from their cockpits, That they where about to have the debriefing of a life time was simply biggest understatement of the day so far.

TBC

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. And ya'll thought that I wasn't going to have an Eva/Godzilla fight. I decided to for a draw at the end, because quite simply, Godzilla has never really lost a battle, and I wanted to keep it that way.

On another note, how long has it been since I released a chapter this long? By my count this sucker is 11pages. Well, It's all for you folk, so please R&R.

Until Next Time

Keep your stick on the ice.


End file.
